


Nightmare Hollow

by MollyMood (cymba)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Coochie, Anal Play, Choking, Creepy, Dark, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Rey, Dream Rape, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamscapes, F/M, Femme Fatale, Forceful, Human/Monster Romance, Manipulation, Mental Anguish, Monsters, Nightmares, Nightmarish, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Seduction, Serpent Symbolism, Size Kink, Succubi & Incubi, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymba/pseuds/MollyMood
Summary: Rey is a demonic succubus who gains her energy from the terrible things she does to people in their dreams. One day, she hears the most delightful sound, and stumbles her way into the nightmares of tormented Ben Solo.





	Nightmare Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> insp. by the cover artwork for Talk To Me by Krayysh.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! If there are especially noticeable ones, please do leave me a comment and let me know! If it's no trouble :))

Rey coils herself around the spirit body of a man ensnared in unconscious horrors. His energy rolls through his form like disturbed waves on an ocean, crashing, abrasive ... destructive. Rey tears a rift in his tenuous spirit, breathes in the escaping essence, and sends him on the way back to wakefulness with a shove. Normally she'd engage in mutual climax with her victim - which is really such a  _satiating_  ordeal - but lately, she feels dirty afterward ... filthy, foul, festering thing that she is, but she'll die without feeding on human traumas, even if they're only minor ones.

She floats along through dimensions, the astral planes, time and space, everywhere. She finds those with pain just dark enough to meet her requirements, refusing those alluring black holes she sometimes finds. Not all succubi are evil, but they all need to survive one way or another.

It's after she's well into her demonic dream sex sobriety that she finds him - or hears him, rather. It's an anguished shout, distinctly masculine. Rey's entire energy center aligns, her whole existence piquing up at the sound; pure, raw wounds ... deep and succulent. Her spirit shivers, insides warming and center growing wet as though readying to infringe on the torn spirit. He screams again, distantly as though in a memory, and Rey knows she will not be able to stay away. She follows the shouting too deep, farther down into the dark she intends to go, so she backtracks at light speed, frantic to follow his trail before it disappears.

There's an ineffable quality to him that draws her like moth to flame - her entire awareness dimming to everything but the way his pain spreads to her like ripples in a pond. It's an echoing cry that comes again and again, pulling her as though bound by rope and dragged to him. She slams into his psyche, all galactic swirling of colour replaced by an empty, sucking darkness. He's here, right in front of her. She notices it right away, the suffering edge to him. There's a torturous memory playing over in front of him, he as a young teen with a rifle aimed straight at his father. He pulls the triggers, and the memory morphs, turning darker and more twisted as the man's emotions crash even in his slumber.

Rey shudders, her emaciated, corpse of a spirit coming closer to him as though under the irresistible pull of magic. Just being close to such an empty, horrific darkness is feeding her, her grey-blue skin gradually becoming more and more vivid, back to its natural cobalt hue. The man hasn't noticed her yet, stuck in a mental loop of self-hatred. He's shirtless and crouched in on himself, releasing heaving, shuddering breaths even as the grieved shouting continues to echo around them in his mind.

Rey hums and drifts down to him, her form replicating the female version of his the closer she gets to him. Her black spiral horns grow in on either side of her head, eyes becoming larger and shimmery pale brown, hypnotizing. Her skin tone remains the same, but her body stretches and curves in and grows rounder in the shape of a feminine human, helping Rey appear less monstrous.

The man lifts his head and locks his dark eyes right to hers. Rey can see sorrow rolling off his silhouette in waves. His spirit is turbulent, mind raging between terror and riotous longing. He's chaos in a man, and Rey has never been more aroused.

His mind darkens the further she crawls into it, revealing herself to him more and more. She must look somewhat animalistic - even in her human form - for she always seems to frighten those she visits in their nightmares. This man recoils from her internally, but rises to his feet and stands his ground. He tries to pull to wakefulness, but Rey locks him in with her before he can. She's never felt such an intense darkness, and she refuses to let him leave without claiming him so she can find him again. She just can't.

She draws herself toward him in the dreamscape, bare and submissive and much smaller than him. It doesn't seem to calm him, which really is a shame, but succubi don't need their victims calm in order to claim them. Her kind is a tactful sort. All she has to do is provoke the male just enough to make him think it was his idea all along.

Rey searches into his mind, carefully so as not to alert him to her presence. She finds what arouses him - dominance, force, control - and gives him precisely what it is she need to be in return; she drops to her knees and blinks up at him, resting her cheek on his thigh and drawing her delicate hand up along the inside so as to entice him.

The man has fully returned to the unconscious now, his fear still apparent in his energy field, but undisguised curiosity accompanies it. Rey peruses his mind to learn that he thinks of her as a monster, and in his dream logic, he wants to defeat the monster by making her submit to him. She's doing her best to adhere to that.

He stares down at her, smooth face framed by black waves, and then he abruptly leans down and lifts her under the arms. The air leaves her and she hangs on, her thick serpent-like tail brushing the floor as he walks them forward. His thoughts conjure a room ... some kind of bedroom in a wilderness cabin maybe. She bounces when he tosses her on the lumpy mattress before climbing on with his knees, hands going immediately for his belt buckle. Rey sneaks around in his mind again and realizes he wants her to struggle ... he wants to force her to do this with him. Rey struggles to hold back a grin. He's so  _wicked_.

She crawls back and away, attempting to wriggle from the bed in the most believably-resistant way she can. It's invigorating, more fun than she's had in a while. The male grabs her behind the knees and tugs her back just like she knew he would. He stares greedily down at her, shucking off his clothes in a jerky, distended way, non-linear movements. He's so eager to overtake her that his dream is skipping scenes. Excited beyond belief, Rey grips at the bars that suddenly appear over head, struggling to crawl backward again. The man grips her waist hard and growls as he jolts her back, his massive, obviously dream-inflated cock crushing against her awaiting heat.

Her body is made for this, prepared to last as long or as short as her victims can give, prepared to welcome and match with any size of man. She was ready for him the second his pain called to her from eons away. Despite their roles, how in control Rey really is, she finds herself eager to let this be whatever this man wants it to be. His thoughts roil; he wants to fuck her hard, enough to hurt, but he also wants to force her to like it. He's more drawn to the one that makes him feel more power, his movements with her becoming gruffer as he crawls up her body to her face with obvious intent.

Rey opens her mouth and her serpent tongue flicks out, rapidly wrapping around his manhood and slurping him into her mouth. He's disgusted at first, moves to lurch away, but Rey grabs his hips and forces him deeper into her mouth, sucking and tasting him, letting out her seductress murmurs to seduce him. The man can't resist how pleasurable her tongue is - how pleasurable it's  _designed_ to be - so within seconds, he's holding the base of her horns to keep her pressed all the way on his cock as he fucks into her mouth. Rey's eyes rolls back in immense pleasure, her energy field humming as he floods her with his corrosive energy, sating her spirit.

Her cheeks fill out, body turning softer, scales smoothing out so they become  polished marble instead of ocean rocks. The man is using her for his own gratification, his thoughts easily trickling out of his mind and into Rey's awareness. He hates it when she tries to dominate him, when she tries to take control. He's disgusted by her, but not at all disgusted by himself for being so desperate to fuck her.

Rey wants to hurry him up, so she pretends to try to get the upperhand again, digging her long, blue-black nails into his thighs. He grunts and grabs her wrists, ripping her hands off him and pressing them into the pillows. As punishment, he fucks himself fast and hard into her mouth, though it's not punishment at all to Rey. She loves it, loves the intense, lustful way he's forcing himself into her, but she screws up her face and whimpers as though she's in pain. The man delights in it, and thrusts hard once more before pulling sharply out of her mouth. He grabs her by the horns and hoists her up on the bed, which has magically and suddenly grown several feet in size and width.

The man comes over her and wastes no time positioning himself at her entrance, pushing through in one, would-be harsh slide. Rey almost moans in relief at the feeling of him thick and deep in her yielding body, but the man's need for her to resist and be 'forced' to like this has her squeezing her eyes shut and turning her head away with a grimace. His arousal at the sight is evident, his cock twitching inside her as he breathes sharply in her ear. She keeps struggling, pretending like she wants so badly to get away. His energy builds in excitement and a lusty desire to dominate, making him increase his grip and fuck her faster.

It's so arousing, so healing, that Rey's body seems to know just as well as her mind that this man needs to be claimed. Her body is growing wetter and tighter, aiding the hard, punishing slide of him, wanting him to climax. Rey doesn't have to search his thoughts anymore; they willingly fall away from him and into her mind, lost as he is in her body. He can feel how wet she's getting, and it's extremely validating for him.

Some carnal part of Rey basks in how desirous it makes her feel, because she's needy for this one man in particular - aroused as she is by his darkness - and yet, he gives hardly any indication that he enjoys her body the way she wants him to. He's panting harshly against her neck as he pounds into her, but she's used to her ability to give her victims the most intense orgasms of their lives. A victim who doesn't even grunt is highly unusual.

But she's also been rather tame so far, not utilizing the full range of her abilities. It's rare that she finds someone she clings to as much as she does to this man, her whole existence set on devouring his energy whole. But she has to be patient, or else she'll just kill him, and she's sure she'd never get over such a sloppy mistake.

Now she braces her hands on his chest and shoves hard, adhering again to his fantasies, wanting to  _hear_  him want her. The unexpected move startles him enough that Rey can wriggle back, making him slip out from her body. She's so energized from their short encounter that she's speedy and nimble again, shooting off the bed in a blur and sitting crouched in the corner of this dark mind, tail whipping behind her.

The man searches wildly for her and shoves off the bed as soon as he finds her shrouded in darkness. Rey excites when he growls and quickly crosses the room to her, his broad form postured to intimidate. She cowers because she knows he'll like it, which is evidenced in the way he's now imbued with an obsessive, feral intent to  _claim_ ; the same thing she feels for him.

He isn't kind when he gets to her. One hand grips her horn and yanks her to her feet before he shoves her back hard into the wall, crowding her with his body. There's a dark, angry look in his eyes, but she can still feel his precise emotions, and he's dominated by that same, intense drive to force her to bend to his will. The anger isn't even for her, but she'll let him pretend if it makes him come in her body.

He gruffly grips her under her thighs, and then his dreams jump like before, skipping linear imagery in his urgency. One millisecond he's lifting her along the wall and then he's already inside her in the next. Rey gasps at the odd sensation of it, clinging to his shoulders as he drives into her hard and fast with intent to punish. Rey hugs her hips hard around him, her feet flexing hard toward the floor as he forces her to endure his relentless pace. At this point, it's impossible to keep pretending she doesn't like it, can't possibly hold in her moans. So she lets them out while gritting her teeth and scrunching her face, pretending she's in distress.

The man grows more possessive and turned on the more she shows obvious signs of enjoyment, but especially because he thinks she doesn't  _want_ to like it. He starts to moan, one hand suddenly clamping around her throat, forcing her back into the wall. Their eyes connect and it makes Rey clench on him. His grip tightens as he leans closer, searching her face for signs of arousal and fear. It's easy for her to comply, knowing exactly what it is he wants, and she's in ecstasy at the way his enjoyment increases.

His moans grow more intense, thrusts more forceful, and eventually he can't even hold them up anymore. He pulls from the wall and falls to his knees with his arms wrapped tight around her, sitting back on his heels. There's no time to adjust before he's fucking her again, letting out deep groans and squeezing her waist hard.

Rey can feel that he's close, but his physical vessel is also rising closer to wakefulness, and soon the draw to awaken will be stronger than her power to keep him here. Panicky, she forces her hips down onto his and uses one of her special succubus 'talents'. Soft, tiny nubs of flesh puff up with blood inside her, getting just slightly harder in order to bring her victim to maximum pleasure. He groans sharply as soon as Rey gives one experimental slide. His arm wraps tightly around her body, the other hand bracing on the ground to keep his balance.

Rey's filled with only one purpose now, too afraid to his quickening rise to consciousness. She rolls her hips over his, her own mouth dropping open with low, feminine moans at the added feeling of him rubbing at the sensitive flesh inside her. He doesn't even move, simply lets Rey fuck him on her own while he moans in the wrecked, intense way she wanted him to.

She's still riding him long and quick when he suddenly drops over her. He presses her into the ground and curls around her, fucking her hard moving only his hips, driving into her with wet slaps. Rey trembles and her insides clamp and suction on him in the special way akin to only a succubus. He grunts and fucks her faster, his fingers digging into her skin as he huffs and releases thready moans next to her ear. Her nubs are so sensitive that it would be impossible not to reach her peak at this state, but the blatant satisfaction in his voice helps her along.

She moans long and slow, nails digging gently into his shoulders. He doesn't ease up on his pace as she comes, not even slightly, and the savagery in it has her clenching harder around him. She wants to coax him with her voice, but the sound of it would only frighten him, probably to wakefulness, and Rey's not even chancing that until she's claimed him. Her lower abdomen trembles as her orgasm rocks through her, her insides working on milking him. Rey flicks her tail out from under her, worming the narrow tip to the tight ring of his anus.

He startles for just a moment before Rey pushes her tail into him, as deep as she can without causing discomfort. She used to use this all the time on trouble victims.

Just as before, it works like a charm. The man moans sharply, slamming his hips twice into Rey before stilling completely within her, head bent to her shoulder. Rey feels him squirting into her, her insides being filled and coated just the way she wants.

She holds him to her, jaws opening further than normal as she rushes to claim him. Her eyes glaze over, and while he's still rocking the essence of his desolate energy into her, she pierces her tongue into his neck and clamps her jaws hard in the muscle of his shoulder. He shudders, collapsing onto suddenly weak arms as her venom seeps into his heart, coding him with her DNA in time with her sucking his warm blood into her mouth. It causes stripes of red to slowly erupt along her skin, the freshly cobalt blue fading down to a darker purple colour.

The man murmurs, weakened by her poison, but Rey doesn't let up. She keeps using her inner walls to suck him inside her, ensuring she get every last bit of him. Once she's satisfied and the man is properly woozy, she slowly unlatches her jaw from his skin, her tongue carefully sliding out from its burrow beneath his skin. He's groggy, and it will have a negative effect on him in his wakeful world, but she can't feel sorry when she's claimed him now. No other succubus will even  _hear_  him in the dreamscape from now on. His cries of despair will reach only her ears, and she'll be the only one allowed to feed on his energy.

She wraps around him, gently removing her tail from inside, and caresses and nuzzles his body in satisfied contentment. It's not long before he disappears from her arms, quick as a flash. The darkness vanishes with him, replaced by the ethereal, shimmery glow of the swirling galaxies. So much colour and light exists everywhere. It's nauseating.

Rey rolls around in the universe, body now filled out and healthy, and waits for the soul-sucking abyss of her new lover to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, folks! ;)
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/onestopmacshop) if anyone wants to come say hi or send me a message or a prompt or anything!!


End file.
